


Eyes On Me (Eyes On You)

by aestheticxyou



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticxyou/pseuds/aestheticxyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin think he might be have feeling for their fake maknae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a vkook fic with yoonmin as side pair, but after the first paragraph, the whole story didn’t look like its match with the tittle so here I’m, pouring my tought at twelve at night when I couldn’t sleep. This is the first time I write fic with iKON member as leading character so sorry if its still weird and anything.

 

> A sigh of disappoint leave Hanbin’s lips when he see Donghyuk and Junhwe are bickering over something. They’re in the middle of half hour break after hours of practicing. Yunhyeong and Jinhwan are leaning to the mirror wall, both holding a bottle of water that almost empty. Bobby is sitting on the other side of their practice room, finger tapping the floor rhythmically, maybe thinking about another new song that popped up in his mind. Chanwoo is out, he fished out his phone from his bag as Hanbin announce that they’ll have a break, saying that he need to call back his mother. Its remind him that he need to call his mother tomorrow when its not this late and maybe have a little talk with his little sister, its always refreshing to talk to her.
> 
> Hanbin didn’t know what is this. He keep feeling something like this, like a disappoint when Donghyuk decide that he want to play with Junhwe instead of him. he should be understand with that, both of them are in same age, and despite their different personality, Donghyuk and Junhwe are weirdly really enjoying each other company, so he shouldn’t be feeling this when they’re bickering like kids or Donghyuk decide to throw himself at Junhwe when he is dead tired ad let Junhwe drag him to his bed instead of throw himself at Hanbin.
> 
> “Donghyuk-ah, Junhwe-ah, stop bickering and call Chanwoo so we can start practicing again, our thirty minute is over” he hear Jinhwan speak. He smile to the oldest of the group.
> 
>  
> 
> “Hanbin-ah, you’re weird lately, you know that?” Hanbin look at Jinhwan who sitting across him on the dinning table. Jinhwan decide that both of them need to have talk time while trusting the other members to Bobby, maybe Bobby bring them to eat fod street since Hanbin remember how Bobby is a bit obessed with Korean food street
> 
> “I did hyung?” Hanbin sigh as he stare at the coffe in front of him.
> 
> “yes, mind to tell me what bothering you lately?” Hanbin is grateful that Jinhwan is really notice it, and that their group have someone like Jinhwan who can notice the other’s worry and help them with it.
> 
> “I don’t really understand about this hyung, but I’m a bit disappointed lately with Donghyuk..” Hanbin couldn’t help himself to finish the sentence, and he regret it when he hear gasp from the older
> 
> “Donghyuk? Did he something wrong?”
> 
> “no hyung, no, I mean, he is really close to Junhwe and I don’t know, I wish he will relying on me like he did to Junhwe, I don’t even know why” Hanbin sigh as he pouting to the coffe in front of him
> 
> “what?” Jinhwan’s voice is a bit unsure “you mean you want Donghyuk to be close, and touchy with you? I think you don’t really like those kind of skinship”
> 
> “yes hyung, that’s why I don’t know what to do, or what to say to Donghyuk”
> 
> “my, you’ll solve it in no time Hanbin-ah, you can talk to Donghyuk about it or do you need me to talk to Donghyuk?”
> 
> “no hyung, I’ll talk to him myself, anyway thank you for the talk, its really help me in anyway”
> 
> “you’re welcome, I don’t like it when I see my dongsaeng down”
> 
> “you’re our best hyung, Jinhwan hyung”
> 
>  
> 
> However, Hanbin didn’t have any courage to tell Donghyuk about his problem. He keep staring at Donghyuk everytime he go clinging to the other member. Mostly to Junhwe, but sometime he cling to Jinhwan to get a ruffles in hair when he is doing a great job or to Yunhyeong and snuggling to the older male when Donghyuk claim that he miss his family. Sometime he would following Bobby around like lost puppy and make Bobby squealing because Donghyuk look so cute. Or even to the maknae, body pressing to each other as they streaming something on Chanwoo’s phone or playing games on Donghyuk’s phone.
> 
> its one of time when he need someone tell him that he is good, that their group will be stable and everything will go smoothly. The fans are mad at something on internet, Hanbin didn’t really understand the reason but the harsh word they leave in comment box make him want to curl into fetal position and cry his heart out.
> 
> “hyung, are you alright?” Hanbin look at Donghyuk who look at him with worried eyes. He want to say to the younger that he is okay and that he can back to play the game with Junhwe and Chanwoo but his mouth say otherwise
> 
> “I’m not, can you help me?”
> 
> “sure hyung, what can I do for you?”
> 
> “let me cuddle with you, I need it” Hanbin say, before he can regret it, Donghyuk already slipped under his blanket and spooning him, acting as if he is the big spoon between them
> 
> “do you want to tell me about it hyung?” Hanbin shoke his head and bury his face to the crock of Donghyuk’s neck
> 
> “its nothing, I just need a hug” Hanbin reply with soft voice. Hanbin relived when Donghyuk didn’t ask about it anymore and keep hugging him, murmuring few ballad song that he didn’t really catch the meaning, but it help hims drifted to sleep in five minute.
> 
>  
> 
> He wake up in the morning with sound of hanphone’s camera and Bobby squealing to the maknae, when he open his eyes, Chanwoo give him a flashy grin and Bobby give him a playful wink before walk out of the room and waving his handphone.
> 
> He look at Donghyuk who stirred and rubs his eyes, he smile and chuckles as the younger open one of his eyes and give Hanbin sleepy look
> 
> “are you alright hyung?”
> 
> “yes, thank you Donghyuk-ah”
> 
> “your welcome hyung!” Donghyuk flash a sleepy grin before he get off from the bed and murmuring something about breakfast.
> 
>  
> 
> Bobby do tease him with the pic of him and Donghyuk cuddling when they’re producing some song. They have separated schedule today, the vocal line are having vocal lesson and they have freetime to producing their song.
> 
> Bobby say something about they look so cute and Bobby playfully say that he really want to post it on SNS or something like that and he quickly slipped on hims headphone, hoping that Bobby will stop teasing him. but the picture of him cuddling with Donghyuk keep flashing on his mind while he finish his track and writing the song.
> 
>  
> 
> “hyung, your song sounds like you’re in love” Junhwe state when he finish listening to his song, Junhwe’s rough voice is really match with the song and he let the younger hear it and give him a option to sing it or not. But he didn’t really expecting that kin of comment
> 
> “in love?” Hanbin frown.
> 
> “yes hyung, I’ve been in love too, and this is something like that, the feels hyung, I can feel it that you’re in love”
> 
> “sush quit talking about it and decide if you want to sing it or not”
> 
> “give me one day” Hanbin sigh and nod to the grinning Junhwe.
> 
> _In love Junhwe say, but he finish the track and write the lyrics while Donghyuk keep flashing on his mind._ Hanbin think, maybe he can ask Jinhwan about this. Hanbin isn’t denial type, maybe if he really in love with Donghyuk, he’ll accept it with open heart, but maybe he need to figure it out if really in love with Donghyuk first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The younger is smiling more now even when Jinhwan tease him a lot too. Hanbin didnt know the reason, but he is happy to that the younger happy (and a little tiny mini minuscule part of his heart hope that the reason is him)

Its movie night. One night that they decide they should gathering in their small living room and watching movie together.

Yunghyeong is occupying the single sofa, wrapping himself in thick blanket, filling the whole sofa even it actually can fit two cuddling people. Chanwoo is on the floor with Bobby, wrapping themself in another thick blanket and even wearing matching pajamas, maybe Bobby buy them for him and the maknae, from how much Bobby love the maknae. Junhwe and Jinhwan is on the big couch, sitting while hugging one big bowl of popcorn. Hanbin himself is on another couch, one that he usually share with anyone who is come last to the scene, poor him

“Jinhwan hyung~ why are you taking my space?” Donghyuk pouting, hugging his favourite chips and wearing cute baby blue pyjama.

“i feel like i want to?” Hanbin almost didnt believe it that Jinhwan is acting so childish like that when usually Jinhwan really like to spoil the trio maknae.

“you can sit with me Donghyuk-ah” Hanbin pat the empty space next to him, with that, Donghyuk smiling widely, running back to the bedroom, murmuring something about taking his blanket. That when he notice a sly smile from Jinhwan and junhwe. _Shit, they’re planning this._

Donghyuk comeback with his favourite thick baby blue blanket and quickly seating himself next to Hanbin

“we can share my blanket hyung” Donghyuk beaming happily, before Hanbin can reply, Donghyuk already leaning to the sofa and eating his chips, the blanket is now covering both of them.

 

When they reach the middle of the story, almost everyone is not focusing on the movie anymore. Bobby already sleeping, his legs reaching everywhere, beside him, Chanwoo is sleeping too, but while holding his phone, probably dozed off while he is texting someone. Yunghyeong is already on dream land too, sleeping peacefully while snuggling to his blanket. Jinhwan is busy with his phone, staring at the screen with a bit too serious face for someone who is probably just reading fanfiction.

Hanbin’ mouth grow a smile when he feel a weight on his shoulder. When he look at Donghyuk, the younger is already fall asleep, his head leaning against Hanbin’s shoulder and mouth slighty open. There is a warm feeling on his stomach as Donghyuk moving slightly, seraching for better sleeping position.

If fall in love mean a warm feeling everytime he see Donghyuk so peaceful like this, he is content with his unrequited feeling.

 

“Donghyuk, eh?” Bobby say in the middle of producing song. The maknaes are out for ice cream after tiring hours of practice, Yunghyeong and Jinhwan are probably sleeping on the dorm, but both of them decide that they want to go to the studio since they miss producing song so much.

“eh?” Hanbin put on confused expression. He didnt know that Bobby will notice this fast even he is his bestfriend, and Hanbin still not planning telling anyone aside from Jinhwan

“I notice that, you looking at Donghyuk with such a stare, maybe the other kids didnt notice that, but I know you so well” Bobby put his hand in front of his chest, like he is scolding Hanbin.

“you’re right, I just.. me and Jinhwan hyung already talked about this, but I just dont know how to say it to Donghyuk”

“you’re so oblivious sometimes, you’re practically Donghyuk’s favourite hyung” Hanbin look at Bobby who is grinning ear to ear.

“what?”

“he is practically adimiring you, like a fans, I wonder how you couldnt notice it with the fact that you’re keeping your eyes on him for a while now”

“i dont know..” Hanbin murmuring to himself and back to producing, mind still occupyed with their cute fake maknae.

 

“Hanbin hyung, you’re spacing out” Hanbin blink when Chanwoo pat his shoulder. He is in thee middle of teaching the maknae their new choreography, Bobby on the othe side of the practice room is helping junhwe with his singing part and Donghyuk is practicing together with Jinhwan.

“sorry Chanwoo-ya” Hanbin flash an apologetic smile

“maybe you need some rest, I think I’ll be okay now”

“I dont think I need some rest”

“hyung you keep spacing out, I think you need extra sleep”

“sure sure” Hanbin pat Chanwoo’s shoulder before sit on one of their chair.

 

He is resting on his bed. Bobby ask him to go out and eating street food half hour ago, throwback to their old predebut time he say. But Hanbin reject him and say that he is tired. Bobby is probably bringing someone else to accompany him right now.

His ear is plugged with earpiece, Donghyuk’s sweet voice when he is singing taeyang’s eyes nose lips ringing in his ears from his phone. Hanbin wonder why the younger male didnt get so much line when his voice is the nicest melody he ever hear.

Or maybe that just how fall in love works.

“Hanbin hyung?” Donghyuk’s voice can be hear from the door. Hanbin sit and gesturing the younger to come closer.

“I thought you going out with Junhwe” Hanbin state, somehow felling bitter after mentioning Donghyuk’s bestfriend’s name even when he know that Junhwe support him with Donghyuk.

“hm” Donghyuk shake his head cutely “Junhwe is out with Bobby hyung and they’ll be eating so much stuff, I’m on my diet so i cant go with them”

“afraid that you’ll break your diet?” Hanbin ask.

“yes hyung, can I join you? I dont want to watch movie by myself”

“sure, here” Hanbin quickly make some space for the younger who immidiatelly filling the space.

“chanwo say you space out so much hyung, do you have any problem?” Donghyuk ask with curious eyes. Hanbin couldnt help but gulp because he cant just say that he has been thinking about the younger male all this time.

“no, maybe a bit too tired” Hanbin chuckles, trun off the music and unplug the earpiece from his ear

“hyung, can we cuddle again?” Donghyuk ask all sudden. Hanbin resist the urge to wrap his arms around the younger all of sudden and tell him that they can cuddle anytime he want.

“sure dongie” he chuckles again, as he ruffle the younger’s hair “do you have any problem dong?”

“I just.. miss my family, but mom is really busy lately” Donghyuk burying his face on  his hand. Hanbin quickly wrap his arms around the younger and pats his back. He hope that his presence will help the younger.

 

Hanbin wake up earlier than everyone in the dorm. He is surprised that Bobby and Junhwe didnt take a picture of them cuddling last night, but maybe they’re too tired or maybe already did that last  night when he and Donghyuk are still asleep.

He feel so _domestic_ like this, wake up with Donghyuk snuggling against his chest. He know that Donghyuk is a touchy person and he has see the younger male sometimes cuddling with chanwop or Junhwe.

He run his finger softly on the younger’s cheeks, afraid that he’ll wake up Donghyuk. Hanbin take his time to drinking the view that he didnt know when he’ll se it again.

When the younger male shift, Hanbin quickly close his eyes. Hanbin’s heart beating rapidly when the younger move to sitting position.

“hyung wake up” Donghyuk shake his body slightly, Hanbin pretend to open his eyes slowly.

“thank you dong”

“no hyung, thank you for helping me last night” Donghyuk give him a bashful smile. Hanbin hope that the blush on the younger’s cheek is not because the sunshine that come from the window.

 

Donghyuk is smiling more now. The younger is smiling more now even when Jinhwan tease him a lot too. Hanbin didnt know the reason, but he is happy to that the younger happy (and a little tiny mini minuscule part of his heart hope that the reason is him)                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

**Author's Note:**

> Its supposed to be oneshot, but I stop here and thinking that maybe I can stop here and make things longer, maybe this fic will have three or four chapter, I don’t know. I don’t really know too when I’ll finish this. I’m not supposed to start a new fic at all. I really need to finish one of my chaptered fic called perfection in aff, but here I’m with new idea bouncing in my head.  
> Kudos comment and anything are really appreciated, the other tags are coming with the new chapter since I don’t really know how to end this fic so please kindly tell me what you expecting from this fic. Its really helping me!  
> And I’m sorry again if the character are too out of character, please tell me too who is in this first chapter that too OOC and his character in your mind, maybe I’ll use them on the next fic (since my love for iKON is almost equal as my love for BTS so there is some potential ideas for iKON)


End file.
